


Come To My...

by Gonardo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bisexual Derek Hale, Coming Out, Fights, Frottage, M/M, Misunderstandings, Self-Harm, Sexual Identity, Stiles Stilinski Comes Out, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12571972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo
Summary: It starts out with Derek meeting a new group of people. One standing out: Stiles Stilinski. So he may seen a little strange at first, but that's alright.Then they are put together for a project. Derek catches feelings. Cue the pining.While Stiles looked at other guys objectively, he pretty much thought he was straight. Boy he was wrong. Maybe he's just dereksexual.Can they figure out their feelings in time.





	Come To My...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inatshej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inatshej/gifts).



> I did not expect for it to be this long. I tried to read over it and have a beta help, with that said any mistakes remaining are all on me.
> 
> The self harm happens after a fight. Just wanted to mention that. Sheriff is really hard on him after said fight, but they make up.
> 
> I hope I did this justice.
> 
> #eternalsterek
> 
> Title comes from a Seungri's song with the same title

Junior year starts off awful, leaving Derek to nurse a broken heart, as his crush just moves away over the summer, and she had finally admitted to liking him too. Yeah.

But it starts looking up when he begins to make new friends, outside of the team that is. Some kid named Scott McCall, with deep brown eyes and a crooked jaw. Then there was Isaac Lahey. Tall and lithe, head full of soft looking curls. Honestly he looks like he belongs in theatre, and those eyes could cut right through you.

Then there is the gentle giant, Vernon Boyd, who goes by his last name. “My dad gets called that. I'm just Boyd,” was his explanation. The kid has beautiful skin and a calming presence. Derek is a little surprised that Boyd works as a Zamboni driver.

“Why don't you play?” Derek can't help but to ask. Boyd gets tickled by it, eyes lighting up before a devious smile appears.

“The opposing players kept getting hurt, so I retired. I was seven.” Derek felt his jaw drop. Beside him Erica, Boyd's girlfriend just scoffs.

“Don't let him fool you. He's been nothing but gentle with me.” Erica sure is something. With her long blonde hair, towering heels and form fitting clothes. Derek always makes eye contact with her no matter what, which makes Erica preen a bit. Weird.

His world nearly stops spinning once he meets Stiles Stilinski. At first it was just annoyance. This guy just plops down at the lunch table and all but demands attention.

They get into heated debates about the things they love and totally off the wall stuff.

The guy is all energy, gesturing wildly with his hands, which still has food in them, gross. His eyes get big, mouth open at the end of his tanget. Said eyes are this tricky color really. Derek likes to compare them to color of whiskey. He feels drunk just looking into them. Safe to say, Derek has a new crush.

*

Mr Harris is a true sadist, if he sees that two people work well together, he ends up changing pairs, mid project. Which means starting all over. Derek and Isaac were onto something when their teacher asks Isaac to pair off with Scott.

Stiles’ head shoots up, eyes already on fire. “Not a word Mr. Stilinski, or your overall grade drops.” Derek doesn't like the gleam in the man's eye as he says it.

So this of course starts off a chain reaction. Scott and Isaac get along very well, much to the dismay of his new partner.

“How about acting a little wounded there buddy,” Stiles grumbles. Derek spends the rest of the class listening to the other kid spit out colorful insults. Mr. Harris looks at them from time to time with a sour expression.

*  
They aren't making much headway in their shared project. Both are also pretty busy at the moment. Stiles has a free period so he uses that time to spend at the library. He gets distracted like eight five percent of the time, he has a condition, okay? He wishes Derek was there to rein him in, even going as far to tell him.

“It really sucks that our free periods don't match up.” Derek agreed but for different reasons. It makes him feel guilty for feeling that way. “Scott has to yell at me sometimes to get me back on track. I need to be yelled at, okay?”

“Okay?” Derek isn't very vocal outside of his family that is. He lost count at how many times he screamed at Laura, too many to count that's for sure.

“Good, then we agree.” They soon switched to another topic making Derek's head swim.

*  
Fearing they were too far behind they decide to study at one of their houses, Derek panics. And Laura, of course, being the bitch that she is, just laughs with glee.

Talia tells her son that Stiles is more than welcome to come over to study. “I'll even make a place at the dinner table.” Derek swears he sees his life flash before his eyes, that's it, he's a goner. Derek Hale is going to die a virgin.

“Stop stressing baby bro. We won't embarrass you, much.” Derek snarls at her.

“Children, that's enough. Now go get cleaned up. Your father never likes his dinner to be delayed.” Derek and Laura mock fight all the way up the stairs, hands flapping, as they pretend to slap one another. Talia can only roll her eyes.

*

Stiles ends up arriving an hour early on Friday. Derek told him during their shared class to drop by around five. He appears a little agitated, if flushed cheeks and lip biting are anything to go by.

“Sorry I'm a bit early. My dad has a pretty tough case he's knee deep in. And apparently I'm not allowed to help.” Derek gives a confused sound at that.

“You help him? Isn't that like, I dunno, confidential?” Derek watches as his partner shake his head at him.

“Dude, I do the organizing there. They'd be screwed without me,” Stiles scoffs. Derek lets it go for now. He turns to lead him into the small area where the family goes for the more serious school/office work.

“We're not going to your room?” Stiles nudges Derek in side with his elbow. Derek blinks.

“Oh, um. If that's what you want?” Derek cringes at how his voice wavers.

“I mean this is your house dude. Thought we'd be more comfortable. What do you want to do?”

“Your plan is good. Uh, it's upstairs.” Derek leads the way, unaware of how his ass is eye level with Stiles. The teen gulps, wondering how many squats it took to get a booty like that. Stiles shakes his head clear. I mean, sure he's vaguely checked out other dudes. Hello! LaCrosse. Still, Derek’s shirt balanced on top of the luscious slope. Shit. He needs to get his head in the game.

*

Derek ends up sitting on the floor, back pressed against the mattress. Stiles is currently spinning around in Derek’s desk chair, eyes glazed over.

“Dude, I'm bored.” Derek blanches but continues to draw up an idea he came up with. “I'm hungry,” Stiles practically whined.

“You are staying for dinner, right?” Derek begins to think the whole idea of studying at his place a huge failure.

“Oh, of course. I just usually load up on cereal or whatever else is around. And my stomach is used to the steady schedule I keep.”

“Oh, um, I got some crackers. Maybe that will help you until it's time to eat.” Stiles stops spinning in the chair, and moans.

“Sure.” Derek can feel his spirits continue to plummet.

But the thing is, it's not directed at Derek, but he doesn't know this. He turns his focus onto their project. He misses his mom calling for him. Stiles calls his name and Derek jolts back to awareness.

“Dude, come on it's dinner. Please don't make look bad my first visit.” Derek’s stomach settles a little at the word first. He calls back down saying he would wash up first, sadly not all the ink came off but it was an improvement.

*

“So I hear both you and Derek are doing an art project together,” Peter says from the other end of the table. It takes everything Derek has in him not to lash out, instead he grips his fork a little tighter.

“Peter it's a science project, duh!” Laura corrects him. Their uncles demeanor changes, from the glint in his eyes to the now smug aura clinging to him. Someone just end it for him, please?

“Derek never was all that great when it came to art. But my boy excels at just about everything else.” Talia beamed at her oldest son, pride evident.

“Too bad that bastard Harris is giving him B. He deserves an A. You all do if you ask me, being in his class and all.” Stiles’ eyes widen, looking at Derek a little bit differently. The food he ate suddenly feels like a stone settling in his stomach.

*

Derek is told him follow Stiles to the door by his mom, he feels really awkward doing it but does it anyway. He wipes his sweaty palms against his thighs, trying not to stutter too much as he talked to him before the young man left.

“So, uh, get back to me at school so we can set up the next study date.”

“I can have you over in a couple of days.” Derek's eyes watch as Stiles bites his lower lip, the plump flesh turning a bright red. He wonders if that's what they'd look like after making out. Stiles is looking at him expectedly. Derek shakes his head to clear it.

“Okay. Just let me know what time would be best.”

“Probably be good just to head over right after school.” Stiles’ liquid amber eyes glow under the light.

“Sounds good to me. Have a safe trip home.” He closes the door behind Stiles, slumping against it with a shuddering sigh.

*

“So, how'd it go son?” Sheriff Stilinski asks Stiles.

“Good. I like his family. Except for his uncle, he scares me.” That gets a huff of laughter from his dad, which is good thing these days. It's becoming more common.

“Yeah, that sounds about right.”

“You know him?” Stiles blinks owlishly at his father.

“Yeah, he tried talking his way after a speeding ticket. He really poured on the charm, too bad for Peter Hale, I'm immune to it by now.” Stiles hums out in agreement.

*

Stiles has an internal freak out. Derek said he'd be over in a few minutes, that might be enough time to clean up. As for the slight musk, a fan and opening his window should help.

He gets tangled up in the laundry on the way to the clothes hamper. Curses between clenched teeth when he stubs his toe. He's never gave a crap about the state of his room until now. Stiles would have to stress out about that later, because Derek is coming, as in right now.

He sits on the bed only to jump back up to shove his batman boxers behind his dresser. He knows he is flushed and flustered. Butterflies swarming in his stomach, sweaty palms, a nervousness he can't quite name.

Stiles nearly jumps out of skin once the doorbell rings.

Derek is sweating by the time he arrives. “I dodged a pracтιce that I forgot about.” He grimaces as he sits his book bag down, his face flushed a deep red. Stiles bites his lip and wonders what else could make Derek turn that color.

He shakes it off and asks his guest if they want any snacks.

“Um, do you have any granola?” Stiles droops.

“Just ran out. We have some apple flavored bars.” The sheriff eats them on the way to work to help with the craving of doughnuts.

“That sounds good.” Stiles grabs a couple along with some water. They keep at it until Derek's phone rings.

“Sweetheart, you missed dinner. Also your coach asked why you weren't at practice.” Stiles watches him as he pales.

“Shi… I mean shoot. Sorry Mom, I lost track of time.” He hedged about the other thing.

“That's alright dear. I saved you a plate. Laura is on her way to pick you up.” Derek droops at that. He hates having someone take him back and forth.

“Okay. I will watch for her. Love you Mom.”

“Love you too Derek.”

Things got awkward after the phone call ends. They sneak looks at one another before jerking their gaze away when caught. Derek thinks Stiles might like him but that could be wishful thinking.

He all but trips over himself when his sister arrives. “See you tomorrow,” he calls behind him.

“Yeah, later,” Stiles whispers to himself.

*

The anger lighting up Mr. Harris’ eyes was everything to Stiles, when he can find no wrong with their project. Derek on the other hand looked pale as a ghost once their teacher started to mumble under his breath. The guy is such a douchebag.

Once he finds out what their chemistry teacher does however he is pissed, red faced, unable to talk angry.

Mr. Harris claims Derek cheated on their project to Derek's coach. He gets suspended from the team, for four weeks. He spied him in the hall on his way out, eyes looking a little red. He could feel his stomach drop. He hated seeing his good friend so hurt.

*

Derek is pouting in his bowl of cereal the next morning. He explain to his parents that he was suspended for mixing practice. Mike, his dad sighs before saying, “That's a bit extreme don't you think?”

“Guess he wants to make an example out of me.” He's unable to hold eye contact, his give when Derek isn't being honest. They comfort him and chalk it up to their son being upset.

*

Stiles tries his best to talk to Derek, or include him in things. But his only response is a wane smile or a shrug. One time he told Stiles that he was busy at home, and would be for a while.

One night Stiles has a dream about Derek… Um, it kind of freaks him out but then he just rolls with it.

As time goes by he starts to question himself, about his sexuality. Stiles forgets about it as finals are looming ahead.

*

“Why haven't we heard anything else from Stiles sweetie?” Talia asks her sulking son.

“I kind of like him,” Derek starts off.

“Honey we all like him,” she laughs.

“No Mom. Not like a friend, but-”

“We already had this conversation, it doesn't matter who you fall in love with. Just as long as you're happy.” Derek seems to shrink even further into himself. Talia reaches out but Derek is already up and heading outside. Her heart aches for her son.

*

Stiles finds himself in the card aisle in the grocery store, couldn't hurt, he tells himself. He's already out and about shopping for their food anyway.

He looks at each one, assessing which ones suit Derek best. His neighbor pops up beside him. “Ah, but I thought you were done pining for Lydia, Mr. Stilinski.”

“Uh yeah. I'm looking for something to cheer up my friend. Got any good ideas. He got kicked off the team for an entire month. That's gotta suck for him, I mean he's one of the star players.”

“Your friend huh? How about one of these?”  
The man, Harold suggests.

“Naw, too generic.” He shakes his head.

“Hmm. What about this one instead?”

“Well he isn't sick. Not like the flu, and he hasn't been injured lately. I just want to lift his spirits “

“I see now. I'd go with this one. Got my wife one like it, she loved it.” Stiles opens it up, reading it slowly.

“This is perfect,” he crows.

“Thought you might like it."

*

Derek isn't having a good week. It's only halfway through and he just wants it all to end. The chatter and sounds of lockers opening and closing hurt his brain.

He stands there, not really seeing what's in front of him. The lights overhead seem overly bright and harsh. Derek feels off kilter, like the ground beneath him is unsteady. That's the last thing that he remembers.

*

Derek wakes in the nurse's office, the stench of smelling salts making his head pound even more. Talia is just outside talking to someone. He can feel his stomach jerk right before he runs to the bathroom.

From the high school and over to the hospital it was. The tests showing that Derek has a small virus. The diagnosis doesn't make him feel much better.

He is laid up for the rest of the week. Laura is surprisingly nice. “Hey baby bro.” He raises a brow at her. “Yeah. I feel guilty. Peter gave it to me, and then I passed it to you. Can I get you anything?”

“Come smother me with this pillow,” he manages to croak out.

“Now, now. There will be no more of that nonsense. Derek honey, Stiles dropped by again. He brought a gift.” Both Derek and Laura wait. Mike brings in a large bouquet of flowers. “It comes with a card.”

Derek can feel his eyes grow wide. “Are you sure it's from Stiles?” He tries, and fails, not to sound hopeful.

“Oh yeah. Brought it up to the door himself,” Mike grins.

“Look at that baby bro. Looks like Stiles has feelings for you too.”

Derek feels his heart flutter in chest, hoping that his sister is right. He really likes him, but wants to wait and see if its mutual, or if Stiles is an empath. He dreams of butterfly kisses across his face all through the night.

*

Some of Stiles’ team mates got wind of his gift to Derek. They were utter assholes about it. All he heard in the locker room after practice was ‘did not know you were gay Stilinski’ ‘dude, are you queer now’ ‘better cover up, he may want to check us out’

Bitter resentment boils his blood. Isaac just casually looks over his shoulder and says, “dude, there ain't nothing to see.” That gets some laughs. Jackson snarls at him.

Danny shrugs. “He's just pissed you're not pining after him.”

Derek is ten times better than that Porsche driving block head. Stiles goes home wearing his sweaty gear. Takes a long hot shower at home. And if he ends up thinking about Derek, no one has to know.

* 

The next day isn't much better, in fact it's a lot worse. He ends up fighting someone on the practice field, and let's just say it didn't end well for the other guy.

He gets kicked off the team for the remainder of the season. Unfortunately his father shows up looking haggard. Stiles swallows past the lump in his throat, it wasn't easy seeing the pain in his Dad's eyes, especially when he's the reason for it.

The sheriff huffs out a breath before speaking to his son, the town delinquent, according to some. “Let's get this straight kid.” Oh the irony in that one. Stiles can feel his eyes sting, but not for the trouble he's about to get into. Nope, it's for his sexual identity crisis. There, in front of anyone.

“A black eye,” John starts off, and Stiles comes to then. “A broken nose and a chipped tooth. I don't know what made you so angry that you decided to take it out on someone else. But you march up to that boy and his parents, and you apologize!” The Sheriff ends the sentence with steel in his voice.

Somehow Stiles’ trembling legs move enough for him stand before them. His throat hurts from holding so much anger back. His eyes are probably red by now.

“I-” Stiles stammers, voice quaking. He starts again. “I'm sorry Theo. I was mad at myself and I took it out on you.” Except he wasn't. Wasn't sorry for bashing his former friend's face in. “Sorry,” he manages to mumble out.

Theo's face is curled up in rage, despite his injuries. “I knew moving back here was a mistake.” He barrels into Stiles, nearly knocking him over in an attempt to leave in a hurry. Stiles is in so much fucking trouble.

* 

Stiles gets the brunt of his father's rage once they walk through the door. John points his finger at him, mouth in a flat line. It takes a minute for him to form the words. And when he does… Stiles shrinks further inside himself.

“The looks that my deputies gave me, the ones who work with me, respect me.” John trembles when he speaks. “They looked disappointed, that I, who runs a tight ship with people I love respect, could have a son who would do such a thing. Now go upstairs, I can't look at you right now.”

He slinks towards the stairs, breaking down half way there. Crying so hard that no tears came, just deep shuddering sobs. He only cried this hard one time, the day he realized that his mother was going to die.

Stiles jerks he hears the doorbell ring. He cocoons under the blankets, trying his best to shut the world out.

*

Derek knows better than to show up, yet there he was standing in front of the sheriff. The man’s bright eyes looked pale, cheeks red as he sighs and places his hands on his hips.

“What do you need son?”

“I'm guessing I can't talk to Stiles?” Derek cringes at the crack in his voice. Standing before his crush’s dad was pretty intimidating.

“You guessed right. He isn't allowed on social media either. Though I'm sure that boy will find a way, he always does.” The sheriff looks past him, in another place entirely.

“Well I wanted to know if he was alright “

“If you count the probability of pending charges, suspension and punishment from me, then yeah, he's doing great.” Derek now sees where Stiles got his sarcasm from. Though the sheriff wasn't quite as sardonic, more of a dry humor that could set anyone into a case of the giggles. But today is an exception.

“Look, you seem like a good kid, I've known your family for years. Me and your mom ran in the same social circles back then. Anyway, what I'm trying to get to, is that I'm not blaming you for this. But my son has become a completely different person since he met you. And for a while, it was for the good, but recently Stiles is on that slippery slope, and it's on me if he falls.” The sheriff tries to be gentle with his wording. “Have a safe drive home kid.” And with that Derek feels his heart shatter in his chest.

“By the way, he was the instigator. Theo got the brunt of it, Stiles just has to worry about his knuckles. You know, if you were wondering about that.” John seemed flustered to Derek. Why, he has know clue, but he's probably trying to let him down gently.

“Would you let him know that I asked about him?” Derek worries that the sheriff will waver the other way. Instead he rubs at his temples, a grimace flashing across his handsome face.

“Yeah, I can. Now get on outta here, tell your mom I said hi.” And with that the door shuts in his face, both figuratively and literally. Life really liked fucking him over.

*

A soft tapping sound interrupts the darkness surrounding him. To tell you the truth, he'd rather not leave, it's quite comforting, like whenever his mom held him. She would also hum while cooking or doing chores. Claudia also read to him often, it was one of the few things that got Stiles to stop in his tracks and pay attention.

He misses her voice the most.

A soft cooing drifts to him from the darkness, luring him deeper. Silky strands of fire red hair slide against his skin. Familiar lips smile at him. “I've got you now. You're going to be just fine.” His head pillows against soft breasts, soon after he feels soft caressing through his hair.

A revelation comes to him, and he whispers her name, Lydia. Leave it up to her to set him straight.

“Stiles, honey, sweetie. You don't love me, not only that, you are hanging on to a dream. It's not going to happen, okay? Okay.” And with that she flipped her head over her shoulder, slapped her book shut and rose up on the latest trend, calf high boots. He watches with fondness as she walks away. Not with lust, no stirring of the loins. God dang it Erica stop reading those books at the lunch table. No, but with a wistful sigh. Jackson calls him a slur causing Danny to huff.

“Well not you, him on the other hand,” Jackson tries to explain. His friend just walks away with a look of disbelief on his face.

Nope, not lust. Lydia was more like… a maternal figure. Ew. Well more like her breasts look like soft pillows, he just wants to burrow into them. Have her rub his back and huff out in disdain.

Holy fuck, he's gay!

*

Stiles is a jittery mess at school, well more than usual anyway. It has Scott raising his brow as if to say 'dude what is wrong?’ The thing is, he doesn't know how to explain it. Feeling this way is so foreign to him, and God help him, he's terrified.

What does he do? Does he just announce it to Derek, then do that crooked smile with a flirty wink combo? What about telling his best friend Scott. Hell, anyone who would listen to him rattle off his randomness. Not an easy job.

Stiles then wonders if that would turn Derek off, but then again the guy didn't mind being near him. In fact, Derek had a fond look on his face when he thought Stiles wasn't looking. In fact- 

“Mr. Stilinski, is there something you'd like to share with the class?”

“Uh, no?” His voice pitched high due to being called out.

“Then stop all that jittering. Just because you can't keep it together and concentrate, doesn't mean the rest of the class has to suffer.” And that's when it starts, the giggles. Looks sent his way, a vicious smile, along with sharp jabs.

If Stiles thought the team was bad, nothing was bad as the entire fucking school knowing. And to make things worse Derek is avoiding him. The guy won't even look at him, instead staring straight ahead in chemistry class. What was even stranger, he was allowed to be on the team again. Stiles decides not to bring Derek down in the gutter with him.

*

He cries on his way home from school every day for two weeks straight. He bombs on his finals, no chance of catching Lydia and in the top g.p.a.

John still looks at him with a tinge of disappointment.

But it's nothing how he looks at his own reflection in the mirror, not liking what's staring back at him, all while the taunts float around his head.

He pulls back and punches the glass. It shatters from the impact. Stiles likes the pain from it, the release. Blood spilling down the already swollen knuckles, dripping into the sink with little splats.

Stiles realizes he has to be honest, starting with himself.

*

Stiles goes to visit his mom's grave, this time sporting his very own shiner. Yup, being a punching bag does suck.

He plops down with a sigh, not caring if the seat of his pants get dirty or wet. He knows his mother would disapprove. “I'll wash them as soon as I get home, promise.” He places a kiss to his finger tips before placing them on the smooth stone.

This was one of the few places he could go where he felt calm, serene even. It's a warm day, a slight breeze brushing against exposed skin. Stiles gulps, clenches his eyes shut then just lets the words out.

“Mom I'm gay.” There's a little flutter of panic but then he remembers her sweet laugh.

“It's okay.” He jerks, eyes wide at the feminine voice.

“Mom?” The flood gates break once more and he's left sobbing. And that's where Melissa finds him, legs pressed against his chest, crying his poor little heart out.

*

“You need anything?” He shakes his head no, head bowed down, eyes glued to the floor board. “I don't think I've ever seen you this quiet.”

“My dad is going to kill me,” Stiles mumbles.

“For what?” Melissa looks at him from the corner of her eye.

“I'm grounded until further notice. I left the house.” He sniffles, rubbing at his face with his sleeve.

“There's some tissue in the glove box.” She turns into her drive. “It's just us for the moment, Scott is with Isaac and Allison.” He gets out and follows her into the house. “I don't think he'd get mad at you for visiting with your mom, Stiles.” Melissa doesn't know what's going on, but whatever it is, it really has Stiles down.

“I got into a fight.”

“Yeah, I know. Scott told me about it.” Stiles’ eyes jump to her. “Though he said Theo got most of it.” She places her hand under his jaw, taking in all the scrapes and bruises.

“Yeah. Well his buddies got some revenge. Good on them, huh?” Stiles tries to smile but fails.

“Oh my God, Stiles, your hand!” She pulls it to her, examining it. “Up, right now. To the bathroom young man.” He couldn't help but to smile. He wasn't smiling for long.

“Ow, shit,” Stiles hisses through his teeth.

“Sorry. Gotta do it. Now hold still.” Melissa disinfects the cut, washes it clean before applying some ointment. “Gotta take care of yourself. Your dad is going to worry sick if sees this.”

“He'd probably say his faggot son deserved it “

“I will not tolerate such language in my house!” Melissa grabbed his face, ignoring the grimace. “Your dad loves you. And I will not have you calling yourself such names in front of me again.” Stiles tells her that he's sorry.

“Have you told him?”

“You crazy? No. Nope, no way.” Melissa is actually glad to see him animated again, though she wishes it was over something else.

“I can't make you talk to him. But know this, silence isn't the answer. But if for whatever reason you don't feel safe, you come right over here.” Stiles agrees to that, just not the talking part.

* 

Derek really hates ignoring Stiles, but he took his mother's advice, just a little too much.

“You should be patient, let him figure himself out. From what you tell me, he could use all the support.” Except Derek needs, craves it actually, to nurture Stiles. Just take him away from it all, and stay there until he's made it better. Except he has made everything worse instead.

Seeing him with a black eye and sagging shoulders broke something inside him. He can't dare make eye contact, unless he wants Stiles to see him cry. No thanks, not yet anyway.

*

Every meal together is eaten in silence. Neither one asking the other how their day went. Stiles always liked to ask about any new recruits, old cases being solved. Anything involving the force, his extended family. Well, they used to be. How many would shun him due to his sexuality alone, not just the fighting.

He is sick of living a lie. “Dad, there's something I need to tell you.”

“That you snuck out of the house?” What a way to start.

“I went to Mom's grave that day,” he murmurs. The sheriff takes a deep breath as if to yell only to stop himself.

“Damn kid. It must be bad if you'd rather tell her.” Stiles shakes his head at that.

“That's not it at all Dad. I just didn't know how you'd react, still don't.”

“React to what son?” He braces for the blow.

“Dad, I'm gay.” Stiles feels his heart beat even faster, even though his shoulders feel lighter. No longer having to carry all that weight.

John just sits there, speechless. Of all the things he pictured his son confessing to, this wasn't one of them.

“You're disappointed.” Stiles scoots his chair back, as if to get up and leave.

“No, Stiles. Just surprised.” John rubs a hand over his face and huffs out a long sigh. “You've been through so much in your life time kiddo. I'm sorry, that I have been too hard on you.

“I haven't exactly been child of the year or anything. It was pretty scary thing to realize about yourself. Not all are fortunate to have a parent like you.” The words crack near the end. Both men get up and reach out to one another, Stiles moved to tears.

“I don't care who you date, son. As long as it's not a criminal.” That gets a laugh from the young man. Things just may work after all.

*

Derek hears a Britney Spears song on the radio, he gives in and sings along.

'Mama I'm in love with a criminal…’

“Really Der Bear?” Laura asks from the passenger seat. She stubbed the hell out of her toe and really didn't look forward to driving. Since it was her right foot that is out of commission.

“What do I do big sis?” Laura couldn't take the sad note in his voice.

“Talk to him, see where you stand. If anything the two of you will get closure.” She secretly thinks that Stiles is just as far gone as Derek, but he has to find out for himself. He gives a sigh as they pull into the school parking lot.

“Yeah, okay. I will give it a shot.” Derek decides to wait until after school, feeling the talk should be in a more intimate setting.

*

Sadly he doesn't get the chance, Stiles tries to let him down gently. It doesn't sting any less. So Derek just shoves his feelings aside and tries to move forward.

*

Stiles pulls up to the cemetery. His dad gave him his driving privileges back, as long as he doesn't get a ticket. He's seen plenty of his father's finger pointing at him. Claudia’s grave comes into view, and Stiles can feel his heart race.

“I told him Mom. You were right.” He smiles, looking down. “I think I want to Derek I like him. Please wish me luck. I'm going to need it.

When he arrives at the Hale house, it's Peter who answers. Those blue of his light up, and Stiles doesn't like that look. Good things never happen.

Laura shoves him out of the way. Stiles can only his open mouth in awe, oh he's in love. Platonically, don't get it twisted. “How can I help you Stiles?”

“Is Derek here?” Her face falls for a moment, then she shakes her head. “Just missed him.”

“He's going to a spot in the preserve out back,” Peter adds. Laura's green eyes spit fire at her uncle. Stiles knows the one, maybe that's why Derek hasn't been talking to him in class. He has met someone.

“Oh, okay.” He jingles his keys before turning away.

“You want me to tell him you were here?” Laura all but pleads. Stiles feels the tension tightening in his back.

“There's no need. Thanks anyway.” And with that he leaves, heart broken. He's so stunned he can't even cry.

*

Derek can feel the chill creeping in, the sunlight barely penetrating through the giant trees. He likes it though, his grandpa used to bring him out here. Derek would get so excited, listening to him speak of wolves. He became so enamored with them, he donated his allowance. Just this month his new wolf that he sponsored shares his late grandfather's name.

But the serenity can last only so long. Derek feels like he has given Stiles enough time, he didn't want to jump him right after Stiles came out. The panic in his chest only grew, picking up his phone next to him, he starts the trek over to Stiles’ house.

*

Stiles’ dad just got called into work. “There was a nasty accident ten miles out heading south. They need all the help they can get.” John has most of his things gathered, just needing his uniform on.

“Stay safe Dad.”

“Sure thing kiddo. Love you.” He gives his son a long bear hug. Stiles feels himself relaxing. He really doesn't want to let go. “If there's is anything-”

“Dad, I'm fine. Promise. No more of this,” Stiles brings up his hand to wiggle his fingers, only to grimace instead.

“Good, cause I'll sick McCall on you.” He knows Stiles enough that the boy hates getting lectures from Melissa. Probably because he was there for Scott's.

“Another one? Scott we can't keep any animals. I wish we could, but with you at school and all the hours I work, I-”

“Okay Mom.” Stiles felt the sting of Scott's big puppy dog eyes. It felt like he was the one being told no.

“No, don't do that. Huh uh!” He waves his hands wildly. The sheriff can only huff out a laugh.

“Get to work on that new project of yours.”

“I freaking hate Mr. Harris. He's such a snake.” Stiles is already seething just thinking about it. The douche handed out a new assignment, for 'disrupting the class, Stilinski. It's not illegal to do so-’

“That's a new one.” John can hear his son grumble all the way upstairs. Some things never change.

* 

Stiles can feel his eyes crossing from sheer boredom alone. If you're going to give an assignment for punishment then you better make it a good one. He thinks he may have dozed off when a tap on the window has him jerking awake.

He stands alert, ready to attack the intruder if need be… “Derek?” He gets shushed.

“Your dad here?” Derek asks quietly as he can.

“Uh, no. Bad accident.” Stiles sits back on his bed, knees weak.

“Shit,” Derek breathes.

“Yeah,” Stiles agrees. He blinks his eyes, only to see Derek moving closer. He tries his best not to whimper.

“Sorry I ignored you. I was afraid I'd break down once I started talking.” Derek takes Stiles’ injured hand in his, fingers mapping the healing cuts, the remainder of bruises.

“I thought that maybe you didn't like me, or moved on to something better.”

“Why would I do that when everything I want is right here.” Derek then hovers over Stiles, whose eyes are nearly black.

“But you were in the preserve.” Stiles gulps as Derek's scent finally registers.

“By myself,” Derek replies.

“You were making out with yourself?” When did it get so hot in here? Why was he so breathless all of a sudden.

“Actually I was jacking off.” He gives a devilish grin.

“Really?” Stiles’ nose crinkles.

“No, not really. Besides I usually do that in the shower.” Derek is now crawling over him to get to the other side of the bed.

“Me too.” Stiles is flushed once he understands what's going on.

“What do think about?” Derek dares to ask.

“You, definitely you.”

“Yeah?” Derek asks teasingly.

“Yeah, I mean have you seen yourself lately?” Stiles scoffs at him.

“This morning when I was shaving,” Derek manages to get out. Stiles slaps at him with his arm. “Nothing really special there.”

“Why you-” Derek takes his breath away with a soft kiss. Stiles moans softly, as Derek's lips were soft, tasting faintly like artificial cherries. He pulls back to look into Derek's eyes. He then notices the gray ring on the outer iris. “Are you wearing cherry chapstick?”

“Yeah, is that a problem.” Why hasn't Stiles noticed just how much Derek talks with his brows. Hell Laura does too.

“No, not at all. In fact I needed it, my lips are pretty chapped.” Derek rolls his eyes but leans back down to resume the kissing. Stiles loves the feel of Derek's stubble. He may be a little jealous, as he can't grow much of anything.

Derek's upper body is already defined with muscles. Not overly so, but enough to make one notice. Stiles dares to trace Derek's forearm. He gets a soft moan in return. It's thrilling to him, that he, Stiles Stilinski made the Derek Hale moan. He pulls back for a second, but Derek chases him, landing kisses along his temple, ear. Stiles realizes he has a spot.

“Derek can I ask you something?” He gets what a positive affirmation. “Does this, oh god right there, does this mean we're together now?” He tries to remain calm, but his rapid pulse gives him away.

“Yes, Stiles, it does. You alright with that.” Stiles nods vigorously. He almost hits Derek in the nose with his head. “Good.”

“Who said you could stop kissing me,” Stiles groans out.

“Oh shut up,” Derek counters.

“Make me,” Stiles taunts.

“I plan on just that,” Derek threatens. He ends up making Stiles laugh by finding a ticklish spot. Soon the kissing grows hotter, hands slipping underneath clothing, moving along burning skin. Stiles loves how Derek cups his face, moving his thumb along his cheek.

“Can I touch you?” Stiles asks.

“If you hadn't already noticed, you kind of are?” Derek looks at him quizzically.

“No, I mean below the belt,” Stiles begins. Derek starts, and Stiles suddenly feels hot all over. “I meant your butt. How many freaking squats do you do a day?” Derek looks away for a moment before facing him.

“I do it two to three times a week. Uh, work on my lower half, I tend to switch. So I won't get burnt out.”

“It really is a nice ass. So nice I could bite it.” Stiles waits a beat. “Maybe I will, but later. I need to touch the super booty.” Derek is Frozen in shock before laughing out loud. Stiles joins him before pulling him back in for more kissing.

*

Derek grunts into Stiles’ mouth with each squeeze on his cheeks. Mewls when Stiles spreads them as far as his jeans allow, which isn't a lot. But god does he love it. He's going from half mast to fully hard, and he tries his best to hide it from Stiles. It's not easy with how Stiles keeps running his leg along his.

Once he feels his new boyfriend's erection pulsing against his hip, he whines. Stiles jerks back, as if he did something wrong. Derek can tell he's about to pull away.

“In case you hadn't noticed, I'm kinda hard myself. I didn't want you to think you had to do anything about it. We can stop now if you're not ready. Big Amber eyes meet his.

“I want to continue. I want-” But Stiles doesn't continue.

“What is it that you want?” Stiles groans.

“I want to feel you better. Can we take off our pants. Our underwear can stay on.” Derek clenches his jaw for a moment to get his bearings.

“Yeah, yeah we could do that. I'll go first.” Derek takes a deep breath before unbuttoning the top. By the time he's done he finds Stiles fighting to get his off his calves. He turns to him with a post.

“A little help?” And just like that the tension is gone. He tugs them so hard that he nearly takes Stiles with him. He laughs so hard his belly hurt. “Nice to know you find my pain funny.”

“I'm sorry baby. Forgive me?” He sees Stiles jerk, then looks down to see wetness spreading across the front of his boxers. Stiles flings an arm over his head. But Derek is wet too, and so damned hard he could snap.

So he settles for sliding his hands along slender yet firm calves. Stopping to enjoy the patch of soft skin behind the knee. Spreads his palms along quivering thighs to stop at Stiles’ hips.

He lowers himself over Stiles, an electric jolt going through him once their clothed erections touch. Stiles moans before spreading his legs. Derek settling in between him. “This okay?” Stiles nods. “I need to hear it, please?”

“Yes. Oh my god yes.” Their bodies seem to fit almost perfectly. Derek laps at the sweating along Stiles’ neck before sucking on the collar bone. One of his favorite spots on the human body.

“Move Derek,” Stiles whines. He lifts up but is stopped. “No, I mean-” Stiles gestures at their groins.

“Oh.” He gets with the program and rubs his dick along Stiles’ erection. He groans as he leaks, pleasure blooming.

“Oh god Derek. More, I need more.” They get down to business, and Derek sucks a mark on the pale throat, feeling every vibration of Stiles’ murmurs of pleasure.

Stiles gets bold and squeezes Derek's ass again, and he starts to feel the tinge in his spine. “Oh fuck,” he grunts as he grows closer. Stiles beats him there, soaking his boxers with several spurts. That is enough for him to follow, soiling his briefs with his release.

Stiles moves to give him a clean pair of underwear to put on, along with a wet cloth to clean up with. Derek ends up staying until nightfall, after pigging out on pizza and getting Stiles to cum while watching star wars. That in itself is a feat.

*

They make it official to their families a week later. John just raises his brow before pointing out the fading mark. Stiles slaps a hand over it before blushing.

The next week they walk hand in hand down the hallway, every homophobe be damned.


End file.
